Written in the Stars
by TheXDarknessXWithinXMe
Summary: When Edward was changed In 1918 by Carlisle something happened. There's something different about him.He's not like the others. EdwardXJacob
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:I have never written a story for twilight before..although it has interested me..but while i was working i took a break and picked up a book that talked about the Spanish Influenza...and well thus this story came to be...hopefully its liked..._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight_**

* * *

><p><strong>Written In the Stars<strong>

** Chapter 1**

Pain. It was the only thing he could feel. For three days it was a never ending pain. He couldn't bear to try and describe it. It was almost like someone branding him as something that he wasn't. Changing him, so he wasn't Edward Mason anymore. The days before the endless pain had been hazy at the most. When the spanish influenza hit he didn't think anything of it. After all he still had his whole life ahead of him. When he started to get sick he tried to ignore the fact that possibly he had contracted the fatal disease that was claiming the lives of so many. When his parents started to get sick as well..well he couldn't ignore it anymore. He didn't remember getting to the hospital. His memories were too hazy.

Shocking blond hair was a constant though. Through the blur that his eyes decided to let him see through, blond hair was always there. Maybe it was his doctor but he couldn't be sure. he wanted to know about his mom, his dad, but by that point forming words was too impossible. He felt so sick and it was almost like with each passing hour his heart slowed more and more. He wanted to give in at some points. Give in to the darkness that was threatening to encase him whole, but he fought it away, at least for the moment he did.

Then the pain. Worse then anything he had ever felt in the seventeen years he lived. His vision was even less reliant to him then it had been under the influence of the disease. During those three days he had thought that maybe the sickness had finally reached its own special level to do him in. He thought that the short life he had lived was coming to an end.

On the forth day the agony had lessened, but only just. It was still there lingering and he felt different, he felt dead. His vision had cleared somewhat but he felt like he was looking through a murky glass.

"Is this hell?" He spoke allowed and flinched a little at the sound of his voice. It had a strange tone like it wanted to lure things in. It scared him. Why would his voice sound so different.

"If this is hell then I have lived through it for far to many years."

The voice that sounded near him had the same kind of tone. The words he spoke sounded slightly sarcastic though. His eyes searched for the sound and locked onto a familiar shade of hair. It was the same blond hair that he had been seeing through his delirium.

The man seemed kind with the soft smile on his face. He was pale, far to pale to be humanly possible and his eyes, they were the most interesting shade he had ever laid eyes upon. He was tempted to say that that color didn't exist, but he couldn't afford to be rude. His mother taught him better than that.

"Edward? I'm Carlisle Cullen. I was doctor from the hospital, do you remember me?"

Edward shook his head. Technically he didn't remember him, he only knew of that strange blond hair.

The doctor seemed to sigh and the next question he asked left him slightly confused.

"Are you hungry?"

It was at that moment that his mind seemed to be catching up with what was happening. When had he been moved from the hospital? He was only now noticing the wood cabin that he seemed to be in. What happened to his parents? And why was this man speaking in such a tone without flinching.

"_Maybe something's wrong with him. I've never changed anyone before. Should I take him to be seen?"_

Edwards eyes widened as his head was assaulted with words that weren't his own. He clutched at his head and clawed at his head to get the words out. More words, sentences that he wasn't thinking about were infiltrating his mind. It was too loud, too much. Was this his punishment? His curse for something he had unknowingly done? the pain that had been his only ally in the past few days was making its appearance again. His hands were forcibly pulled from his head and he was forced to stare into the eyes of the one that had "changed" him. The one that made it possible for him to no longer be Edward Mason. he could tell the difference. His heart no longer beat. He was no longer alive. He was a demon, bound to wander the earth until someone took pity on him.

Carlisle was trying to say something to him but he couldn't understand it. The voices in his head were too loud for him to concentrate on anything else. Carlisle dropped his hands and moved away. It gave him chance enough to move to the headboard of the bed and curl up. The pain had slowly gotten worse when Carlisle let go of his hands. He probably showed no outward appearance of being in pain.

It felt like only moments later he was forced to look into the eyes that years from now he would recognize as a mentors. The eyes showed too much emotion, far too much. Concern. It was the main emotion. It was something that would plague him forever. A cup was held to his mouth and it tipped slightly. He opened his mouth unconsciously to take in what was being forced upon him.

It was a strange metallic liquid one that he associated with blood. He choked on the disgusting liquid and the man in front forced upon him the rest. What felt like moments later a knock came to the door.

That was the first time he met the Volturi..

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I know it's short but it's only supposed to be an intro to the story. So something is wrong with Edward? maybe? Possibly..yeah.. The next chapter will happen in present time, with the rest of the cullen family. and it'll be a back and forward thing of past and future and of course some romance...no bella...Jacob yes!.._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:I have never written a story for twilight before..although it has interested me..but while i was working i took a break and picked up a book that talked about the Spanish Influenza...and well thus this story came to be...hopefully its liked..._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight_**

**_Well i said present last chapter but i think i'll write about the first time in forks.._**

* * *

><p><strong>Written In the Stars<strong>

** Chapter 2**

**Forks, Washington **

The house didn't look like anything special. Over the years they had moved a lot, added a bunch of family members, and the houses they had had before had been undoubtedly bigger. It was hidden and he liked that a lot. He didn't want to be seen if that was possible. If he could he would stay hidden forever, but if that happened then Carlisle would be upset. He couldn't afford for that to happen.

He closed his eyes for a moment and wished that he could completely close out the thoughts of his family. He didn't want to listen to their thoughts forever it could get kind of annoying. He looked at his family as they took in the sight of the home that they would have for a couple of years. longer if they could help it. He wished that they didn't have to move so often, but if they didn't then people would begin to notice that they never aged.

"_Going hunting with us Edward?"_

He looked into the dark eyes of his sister and wondered if he could say it. Say what he really meant instead of a nod of his head, but as he opened his mouth and took a breath of air that he didn't need he stopped. She looked excited for a moment. Happy that he would say something, the smile that had shown brightly on her face slowly changed into a sad one.

"It's alright Edward we can wait."

He nodded, hoping that he had answered both of her questions and apologized profusely in his head to his kind sister.

"I don't see why your always waiting for him to talk Alice. It's obvious that he's to weak to communicate by words."

Alice glared at Rosalie. "Don't be crude Rosalie. He's our brother, we have to be supporting and besides I know for a fact that he'll talk one day. I'm just not sure when."

"We've heard it all before. You can see him talking to someone but that's as far as it goes before everything becomes a blur."

Edward couldn't take it anymore and got in between the bickering siblings. Normally he wouldn't have to because Jasper and Emmett would quickly calm them down, but they seemed preoccupied at the moment. He sighed and pointed at the woods, hoping that the prospect of food would help them.

Alice seemed overjoyed about it and got a head start. "Beat you there." She laughed and he just shook his head. Sometimes his siblings could be overwhelming. Why couldn't anyone ever be just whelmed he wondered?

He looked at Rosalie wondering if she would object but she just huffed and ran into the woods after Alice. He wish he could go into the house find Emmett and Jasper who at the moment were fighting over which room they were going to have and smack them for leaving him alone with the girls.

He walked into the thicket of trees calmly and started to look for the next food source that would sustain the wretched life that he seemed to be living. There was always a sacrifice needed in order for him to live and he despised it. A hand on his shoulder startled him out of his thoughts and a wave of calm encased him. It was enough to suffocate him.

He turned to look into the dark eyes of his brother before taking in the sad smile that seemed to be on his face at the moment. He nodded in appreciation for taking him away from those thoughts and gave him a small smile back. He always had to look into everyone's eyes first before taking in their expressions. Their eyes told him the emotions that they had of him at the moment. It was usually Concern or worry and he didn't want his family to always feel that when looking at him.

Their thoughts always had something to do with him. Concern about him. How they wished they knew a better way to help, but they weren't sure how they would be able to do that. Sometimes their thoughts were more troublesome then what they were worth. Sometimes it was overwhelming. Why couldn't anyone ever just be whelmed? It would have been much easier then having to deal with the thoughts that suffocated him often. He wished that he didn't have to listen to the thoughts of his family, but he had no control over that.

Some of them had learned to close of their thoughts about him,especially Carlisle who had taken to reciting medical terms or counting in his mind. He figured that they only did this when they were worried about him the most. It made him feel even more upset at times it wasn't like he could help the fact that he could hear their thoughts, there wasn't a switch in his head that all he needed to do is flip it in order to shut out his ability. he sighed and looked around.

Jasper had already left to find his own source of food and he supposed that Emmett had already left in order to get his own share as well. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, concentrating on every noise in the forest until he could focus on the one thing he needed the most. The smell of a deer wafted through the air and he quickly turned in the direction using the speed that came with his cursed being until he spotted the deer. He slowed down slightly as the deer noticed him and ran off in another direction. He followed after it. he could easily catch it and drain it of the nutrients that it could provide him with but he decided to give it a chance to get away. it was a chance that he never truly had. One to live.

He followed until loud voices echoed in his mind. Voices that didn't belong to any of his family members. His eyes widened as the voices in his head grew louder. He could sense the excitement in their words of finally being able to hunt what they've only been taught to do until now. He shuddered as he realized that they knew of his family, about the fact that they were vampires. It shocked him enough to put him into action. he turned and ran in the opposite direction then the one he was heading toward. He needed to find his family. He had been protecting them for years so that no harm could come to them and if that meant for him to get hurt in the process then so be it.

He knew that they would all be close to each other. He was the only one out of the rest of the family that seemed to wander off while they went on a hunt. He did it so that they could breath easier without him there at the moment. He caught sight of them easily enough. As soon as they sensed him they seemed to gather around him. Their eyes were questioning and their thoughts were the same. He shook his head but not in denial. He looked into their eyes and felt slight relief that at least they had the chance to feed. He could see the slight tint of golden running through their eyes. they still needed more sustenance in order to return the bright golden that he was accustomed to, but at least they had feed for now.

Alice stiffened causing him to flinch. The images in her mind weren't completely clear they were slightly blurred, but he could tell that something was coming something that could potentially harm the family he had spent years protecting. He could tell that Alice was confused as he was as to what was coming.

"Somethings coming." She warned the rest and he felt glad that at least they were warned.

He could hear the sounds of running echoing throughout the forest and the sound of a howl broke through their silence. It seemed to pass through them all equally. It caused a fear to spread through his family in a way that he never thought could happen before.

Their thoughts were a mess on what was coming and Carlisle's was no longer reciting medical terms. Instead he was thinking of books, books that were older then all of them combined. Books that spoke of wolves that fought vampires to their deaths. He could tell that Carlisle thought the whole things was a myth, but as the sound of running came closer so did the end of the myth.

Edward gritted his teeth and ran in front of his family to protect them. They had surrounded him in a protective stance as if he was the fragile one in need of their combined protection, but it was him that needed to be the protector. Their thoughts were protesting his actions but they didn't move.

The sounds of running came to a pause and the trees in front of them seemed to get darker. The bushes moved aside and the sight that greeted him was like nothing he had ever witnessed before. Wolves larger then them came forward. Surrounding them completely. They were growling at them in a menacing manor and Edward could tell that the wolves would not hesitate to rip off their heads.

He could tell his family were scared of the wolves but he couldn't sympathize with their fear. He didn't feel scared of them at all instead he felt a kind of connection to them. One that he had never quite felt with his family. Their presence would have felt comforting to him had his family not been threatened at the moment.

A sound alerted the wolves and they slowly parted allowing a man to step forward. He was wearing clothing resembling those of Indians and held a spear in his hand. his thoughts were clearer then the wolves that surrounded him.

"What business do you have here vampires?" The man spoke and that was when Carlisle stepped forward, after all Edward couldn't answer the question.

"Please forgive us we didn't realize that this land was already claimed. Me and my family live not to far from here, as you can see," Carlisle said pointing to the carcass of the deer that he assumed they feed on,"we are different from other vampires we feed only on animals."

"That does not make much of a difference in our minds leech." The man spoke in a commanding voice, one suited to an alpha.

Edward didn't pay too much attention as to what happened next after reading the mans thoughts he came to the conclusion that they would not be harmed but not without signing a treaty with the pact.

Edward looked around at all of the wolves and one that was to the side caught his attention. It was slightly smaller then the rest but it kept his head high trying to imitate their alpha leader he guessed. It made him want to chuckle but he didn't want to harm the young ones feelings. As Carlisle dealt with the elder of the group Edward broke away from his family. He couldn't explain why but he felt so attached to this young wolf.

The other wolves around growled loudly at him, causing him to stop abruptly. "What do you think your doing leech?"

The man that had been talking with Carlisle had focused his attention on him and Edward flinched slightly.

He turned to face the elder and gave an apologizing look. Carlisle looked at him for a moment sending him a thought to stop moving and turned back to the elder. "You must forgive my son he has always been curious."

"He doesn't seem afraid of us." The man spoke quietly but Edward heard it loud and clear, he was sure that the rest of his family heard it to.

Something wet touched his cold hand casing him to flinch and he looked down. The wolf that he was staring at had come over to him,looking at him with huge brown eyes. His thoughts were combined with those of the pact. Telling the others to calm down he knew what he was doing.

Edward smiled softly at him and carefully laid his hand on the wolves head. He wasn't too sure but he felt that at that moment he formed a connection with that wolf that couldn't easily be broken.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay done with this chapter which has caused me grief since i lost half of it when i was typing, getting me so frustrated but i got what i wanted to through, the sentences are in disarray because thats the way that Edward thinks, can't stop that.**_

_**as for the wolf its not Jacob..as Jacob hasn't been born yet, but it is someone he's related to.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N:I have never written a story for twilight before..although it has interested me..but while i was working i took a break and picked up a book that talked about the Spanish Influenza...and well thus this story came to be...hopefully its liked..._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight_**

**_Well i said present and now it kinda is except its like before the twilight book...yeah I'm special..Jacob shows up though..XP_**

* * *

><p><strong>Written In the Stars <strong>

** Chapter 3**

**Forks, Washington**

The house was still the same even though they hadn't been there for years. The white color had faded slightly but he was sure that it would be fixed sooner or later by Esme. She always seemed to want their house in perfect condition even though they would only be there for a couple of years.

He sighed and glanced at his excited family. It had been awhile since they were in Forks and they all hoped that they could stay longer then a couple of years, as long as no one noticed. It was harder for Carlisle because he was usually at the hospital and people tended to notice when he didn't look his age.

When they all got out of the car Esme turned to face them quickly. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind to her children and Edward respected her for that even though technically he was older then her.

"Find something to do, you're not allowed into the house for two days."

Edward laughed soundlessly at the shocked expressions of his family members.

"You got to be kidding me! Again." Rosalie said disgruntled and Emmett was quickly by her side. "Come on now it won't be too bad." He said trying to sooth his mate.

"Not too bad? It's like she expects us to live off the forest."

Edward wish for one moment he could tell her that technically they did live off of the forest and they could always get a hotel room, but what fun could come from writing that down for her. He shrugged to himself and watched as Carlisle wrapped his arms around Esme's waist.

"Now is that really necessary? After all they could help us move everything in."

Esme turned around in his arms and gave him a confused look. "What us? I meant everyone, including you Carlisle."

Edward stared at them amused and waved a hand signaling that he was leaving. He headed into the thicket of trees that he still found familiar. He smiled as he remembered all of the memories that he had in these woods. He had had his best moments in Forks and he was sad when he had to leave especially, when he had to say goodbye to Ephraim. They had become good friends in the years that he had been able to spend there. He wondered if there was a possibility for him to still be alive.

His eyes widened when he unconsciously found himself near the imaginary line that separated his family from the reservations. He wondered what would happen if he took that one step over the line. He was tempted but he knew that if he did that, somehow the wolves would be alerted and they would probably take that as a sign that meant he was breaking part of the treaty that had been formed on this land so many years ago.

"Looking at the imaginary line?" A voice said startling him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see a kid, no a teenager that couldn't be older then fourteen walk up on the other side of the line.

Edward nodded and looked the younger in the eyes. He looked curious about him. He smiled slightly at him and the boy shook his head.

"You're so pale it seems so unnatural. Are you sick?"

Edward shook his head amused that the male in front of him was taking notice of things that no one else bothered to look at. As he stared at him he realized how much he looked like Ephraim. He knew it couldn't be him because by now he would be older but he shared some of his characteristics. He could feel the same bond that he had formed with Ephraim somehow form with this boy, but it felt slightly different then the bond of friendship that had been formed between the two.

"I'm Jacob." The boy said and held out his hand over the imaginary line that seemed almost destined to keep them apart. He stared at the hand that was offered to him for a moment before taking a good look at the boy in front of him. His eyes were a deep brown and his skin slightly tan like the others of the reservation. The smile on his face held no hostility and his eyes only seemed to ask him to take his hand.

He wished he could greet him. Tell him his name and he was happy to meet him, but he had yet to form the words that others seemed so desperate to hear. Slowly he took the boys hand and remarked at the warmth that seemed to encase him in a way that he never felt before.

"Jacob black." Jacob said as he shook Edward's hand.

He could feel his eyes widen some what. There was no longer any doubt that he was related to Ephraim.

"JACOB! You get away from that leech right now."

Edward flinched back from the voice causing his hand to slip from Jacob's.

"What? But why Sam, and why are you calling him a leech?"

Sam came out of the woods and he was taller then Jacob. Edward could tell he was definitely older but obviously not as old as he himself was. The smell of dog was thick around him and it didn't take much of a hint to know that this man named Sam was a Wolf.

Edward glared at him slightly causing Sam to growl at him.

"Just go home Jacob," Sam said grabbing Jacob's arm," You know how mad your dad will be when he finds out you walked to the line again."

"But." Jacob protested, only to have Sam glare at him.

"Go home Jacob."

"Fine." Jacob said and turned to face Edward really quick. "Bye!" he said waving causing Sam to yell after him.

Sam sighed before looking at Edward completely. Edward took a step back at the intense hatred that shown in those eyes.

"So you Cullen's are back."

Edward nodded even though he knew that it wasn't a question, more of a statement.

Sam growled under his breath. "Stay away from the line if you know whats good for you." He said before turning to walk away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: To:" Sinfully Addicted" I have to admit the last line where I wrote "Whats better for you" was on purpose but just for you i changed it...XP A lot of chapters will have flashbacks as well. That's the whole point of this story...so you can piece it together later..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N:I have never written a story for twilight before..although it has interested me..but while i was working i took a break and picked up a book that talked about the Spanish Influenza...and well thus this story came to be...hopefully its liked..._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight_**

**_I haven't written anything in awhile and I would say why I haven't updated, because a lot of things have been going on recently, but I think that would be a waste of space, and I wasn't too happy with the previous chapter, I think I'll use this chapter to see whether or not I continue this story. _**

**_This story starts off in the past and soon leads into the present..I know there are mistakes in here, whether it be spelling error or a sentence worded weirdly,but I figured since it's 3:37 am that for now I'm not bothering with it..and if I did you probably won't see this chapter until a week later, which I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate...so _**

**_To anyone that's still reading this story, I hope you enjoy it...I hope? XP_**

* * *

><p><strong>Written In the Stars<strong>

**chapter 4**

**"Memories"**

The smell was nauseating. His stomach flipped in disgust at the amount of blood that was constantly shed before his eyes, but at the same time, it had a longing, a longing for the crimson liquid that was being constantly poured on the cold stone floor beneath him.  
>He had lost his sense of the situation, it was clear that he was given away, unwanted even by the monster that had created him, for some reason that brought a feeling of dread inside of him. Was he truely meant to be alone? Was there something wrong with him like the blond man had insinuated? Was he not normal enough on their standards, but then again how could any monster be normal?<p>

The guards had taken to bringing victims into his "cage" , the room he was not allowed to leave, his sanctuary as the others who taunted him called it. Their latest choice was a women in mid- life, her hair matted in clumps, her pleas unheard. He was forced to watch the same situation over and over again. The guards hands rough against his face forcing him to face one direction only. If his eyes so much as moved from the scene he was threatened with having them gauged out. He was starting to think that perhaps that was a fine idea. Don't get him wrong they brought in different people every day be it man or woman, but the reaction was always the same, they would plead for their lives and scream some nonsense of the time they spent helping these other vampires,but they were all killed in the end, never the same way.  
>He was constantly forced to watch as the guards created new ways of killing their choices. On particularly bad days he was drenched with blood. His stomache had been growling at him for awhile demanding some sort of nourishment and as he eyed the dried blood on the floor he knew exactly what it was that his body so readily craved, but just because he knew didn't mean that he would give it the satisfaction. After all he was a monster, monsters don't need to live and he was clearly already dead, as his heart was no longer giving a beat, so how much longer would it take, for him to completely shut down? ?He hoped it wouldn't take too long, he wasn't sure how much longer he could take.<p>

The door opened with a loud bang as new guards burst in with their latest prize. It was a boy younger then Edward himself. He gave them a glance before slowly crawling to a corner in the room that he had soon learned to favor. His body trembling in a way that the others deemed unnatural for their kind. He could hear it in their minds the way that they thought about him, the way they thought him, more of a monster, but so weak, so pathetic that he couldn't do something as simple as eat. They didn't understand why he was wasting away when he had been given a new life.

They were talking, their mouths moving in fervor, his mind whirled slowly as he tried to comprehend their words. He turned his attention to the boy who seemed frightful of what was being planned. This was the first time Edward hadn't been held to watch the scene and he was becoming slightly paranoid because of it.  
>They jostled the boy a bit before bringing him closer to Edward. He felt his eyes widen and quickly stopped breathing. They had never bothered with this before, they had never actually tried to feed him. They cut the skin on the squirming boys neck and smeared some of it on Edwards lips. His mind begged his mouth to open and taste the forbidden fruit of temptation. <strong>(1)<strong>

He clenched his mouth shut tight and watched as the anger he instilled in the guards grew. They were going to hit him, he realized as they dropped the boy and began toward him. They were going to force feed him unless the boy got away. He was free from his bonds but that didn't mean he could truely get away.  
>Edward wiped the blood away from his mouth and glared at the guards as they grabbed him. His trembling grew worse by the minute, but he still struggled against them.<p>

"Are you going to scream for help?" One sneered into his face, his racid breath washing over his face, making Edward realize that at some point he began to breath again. He pushed against the guard holding him down and quickly cut off his air supply.

The other guard came into view holding the struggling boy, until the guard seemed to not be able to take it anymore. With a loud snap the neck of the boy was broken.

"We have to get him to feed now! With the boy dead the blood will stop circulating throughout the body."

"So?" The other replied dumbly.

"So, the blood will stop flowing as fast, and its disgusting cold."

The man shrugged as the one holding him down pressed hard against his cheeks in order to pry his mouth open, he grabbed wildly at the strong hand, trying with all his might to pull it away, but to no avail.

The man quickly forced the corpse against his cold lips and Edward cringed at the cold skin against his teeth. The boy had just died and already his body was cooling at an alarming rate.

The pressure against his cheeks grew and he grunted with pain as his teeth slowly opened. The cut that had been made earlier on, pressed against him. A drop dropping into his mouth and slowly making its descend down his throat. He could feel a strange sensation in his eyes, the feeling you get as your about to cry, and wondered if monsters could cry.

The taste was horrid, but his body craved it, even with the first taste his body demanded more. He willed himself away from the situation as the door opened much softer then the way the guards had opened it.

The monsters looked away from him and instantly straightened as they saw who was at the door.

"My lord." They whispered and bowed.

Edward remained as he was, the corpse lying beside him, his mouth and mind closed as he turned on his side to watch the beginning process of decay on the corpse. The boy looked peaceful in death, while alive he had been frightened, frightened that Edward would eat him, but he had resisted the temptation, he had resisted drinking from this boy, so his body could remain whole as he ventured through his after life. The thought brought a small smile to his face.

That would be the first time that he met Marcus.

* * *

><p>Edward opened his eyes and glared at the sun that bathed his whole body before looking at his watch. It was amazing how much time could pass by with him just reminiscing about his past.<p>

He closed his eyes and tried to imagine something else, something better as the sun warmed his unnaturally cold body. He smiled slightly at the smell the small clearing seemed to give off. It had been awhile since he entered his own real sanctuary, his home away from home, he was on the verge of remembering something pleasant when a gasp broke him from his thoughts.

He quickly got up and moved as fast as he could into the shade to hide the strange sparkles his body seemed to give off in the sun.

He peeked from behind the tree he had managed to escape to as he saw someone he hadn't expected to see in his clearing.

Jacob Black stood in the clearing with a confused expression on his face, but there was no disgust at what he had seen at all.

After what Sam had said, even though he knew Jacob couldn't fully understand, he had thought for sure, he would never see Jacob again.

Jacobs features held a lot of Ephraim in them, some of his motions seemed to be the same as well and caused an odd sense of nostalgia to well up inside of him.

He moved out from behind the tree and walked closer so he would be in Jacobs eyesight, but still in the shadows.

He watched as Jacobs face lit up in a smile and wondered if he was truely not digusted with him.

"For a moment it looked like you sparkled, it looked so neat." Jacob said happily.

Edward couldn't help the smile that emerged on his face from that sentence, but he still gave Jacob a slightly confused looked that Jacob seemed to understand.

"Sam's been trying to keep a close eye on me, but I slipped out of the house through the bathroom window, kind of an old trick, didn't actually think it would work." Jacob shrugged as if it was nothing.

Edward raised an eyebrow and Jacob nodded to himself before continuing. " As for finding you I guess it was instinct, you know? I don't know why but I feel like we're connected even though we just met, strange isn't it?" Jacob asked with a small nervous laugh.

Edward shook his head. He didn't find it strange at all, he had felt this connection almost as soon as they met the first time.

"Why don't you come out here in the sun?" Jacob questioned while beconing him over.

Edward hesitated before giving him a look that seemed to ask if he wouldn't freak out.

Jacob gave him an encouraging smile and Edward took a deep breath before slowly walking into the clearing. As the sun hit him, he instantly felt the warmth as well as felt Jacob's quiet gasp.

He opened his eyes quickly to see if their was an judgement there and was surprised when he was greated with a look of awe. Jacob sat down and Edward followed suit feeling it was only appropriate.

"Does it hurt?" Jacob asked and Edward gave a silent laugh before shaking his head no.

"It's beautiful!" Jacob blurted out before quickly turning away, embarrassed.

"I don't know why I said that, don't laugh." Jacob said before turning to Edward with a serious expression that only seemed to heighten the amusement.

Jacob dropped the look in an instant and smiled. "I have a question and I hope you won't take it the wrong way, but - can you talk?" Jacob asked hesitantly.  
>Edward gave a small smile before shaking his head no.<p>

"Is it strange not being able to talk?"

Again Edward gave the same answer.

"Whats your name? I heard from Sam that it's Cullen, but I figured that wasn't your first name."

Edward got up and grabbed a stick that lay nearby. He quickly walked back to his place near Jacob and sat down. His hands felt the dirt in front of him making sure it was soft enough, before he picked up the stick and began to write his name out.

"Edward." Jacob said softly as if testing it out. "Edward! I like it. It matches you." Jacob said with more enthusiam and Edward felt a pleasing shiver run down his spine at hearing his name pass through Jacob's lips. He felt his eyes widen at the thought and shook his head softly. Why did he just think that?

Jacob flopped down on the ground and waited for Edward to do the same. When they were both lying their basking in the sun,Jacob held up his hand, breaking through the ray of light.

"I know everyone says that looking into the sun is bad for you, but I always believe that if you look at the sun for as long as it takes for your eyes to water, them a ray of light will connect you with the one that your destined to be with. Sam thinks its a silly thought, but I always planned on proving him wrong."

Jacob said in a soft tone. Edward turned his head to stare at Jacob and saw how intently he was looking at the sun, before turning away to look at Edward, tears in his eyes.

Edward rolled his eyes at Jacobs antics, but couldn't help the smile that crossed his features.

"I think we're going to have an interesting friendship." Jacob mumured and Edward couldn't help but agree.

Neither noticed the ray of light that seemed to connect them together.

* * *

><p>AN:** There you go, Please review.**

**(1) I wanted that to be worded like that, because it seemed like the right amount of weirdness that this story needs...no promises on no more angst though..XP**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N:I have never written a story for twilight before..although it has interested me..but while i was working i took a break and picked up a book that talked about the Spanish Influenza...and well thus this story came to be...hopefully its liked..._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight_**

**_So I've had this story done for a while, at least written down in my notebook, and I planned to get it out by November 25, which was my birthday, but things never seem to turn out the way I want them to. _**

**_So I hope you like it at least somewhat, and I hope to add more interaction with Jacob and Edward in upcoming chapters, longer ones, instead of the small little passages that you've been reading. XP_**

* * *

><p><strong>Written In the Stars<strong>

**chapter 5**

**"Something Different"**

Edward stood beside Marcus as Carlisle walked through the huge imposing doors. Edward stood a little straighter as his sire walked in without lacking the grace that Edward had briefly seen while he was in his presence. Thoughts filled Carlisle's mind as his eyes found Edwards. Instantly he wondered if leaving him here was the right choice, after all he knew how Aro and Caius could be, they were hardly understanding individuals. Edward could tell that Carlisle was glad that he choose to stick beside Marcus because he was a better choice.

Edward ignored them when they began to talk about him, he knew that they didn't much care that he was in the same room, but he had to admit he was curious when they began to talk about sending him home with his sire. Home? Could he really say home when he had been given away? He was defective and he could tell by Aro's tone that he was unacceptable as a vampire and by his thoughts he knew that Aro wondered why Carlisle wanted to get him back so much.

He didn't notice how his hands were shaking until Marcus grabbed onto his arm. He looked down at the strong hand and wondered how long he had been shaking, before he nodded his head at Marcus to tell him that he was fine for the moment.

The conversation had stopped and Carlisle was staring at him intently. "Why is he shaking like that?"

Aro smiled in a sardonic way and Edward couldn't help but grit his teeth at that. "He's doesn't seem to be right in the head." Aro said simply and Edward watched as Carlisle stiffened.

Thoughts instantly rushed into the forefront of Carlisle's mind, he wondered if he turned Edward too late, if the fever had reached to his brain causing his nerves to fry slowly, had he made him into a creature that would no longer see the beauty in life? He wasn't sure how to react and he wondered if Edward would be okay if he took him back to the house.

Edward could feel a slight rumbling in his chest and wondered what sound it would have made if his vocal chords were working. Aro walked over to him and grabbed his chin roughly as Carlisle seemed to be in shock.

"He is rather useless as a Vampire. If you keep him, you'll have to forcefeed him, he doesn't seem to take kindly of eating by himself, seems he would rather starve."

"Poor thing would rather die then spend an eternity as the monster he's been made." Jane said from across the room in a low murmur, but everyone heard it loud and clear.

* * *

><p>Carlisle had moved since Edward had been with the Voulturri and now lived in a relatively small house. As Edward stepped in he felt as if the house was supposed to be a warm welcome and he couldn't help but wonder if this was Carlisle's way of helping him. The house was a fair distance away from the town and was hidden from the road by trees and had a long driveway, in a way Edward found that to be very comforting. As long as he was away from the Voulturri he would take anything fate had for him.<p>

Carlisle was still wary around him. He wasn't sure how to handle him and wondered if he should gather more medical books to see if there was a way to help, but even as the thought entered his mind he quickly dismissed it as he remembered that since Edward was a vampire he wouldn't be able to perform any sort of medical analysis, as if he were a human.

Edward closed his hands into fists and grimaced when his nails did nothing but scrape against his strong skin. He walked further into the house breathing in the air and eyeing the grande piano that sat at the corner of the living room.

Carlisle was watching him with apprehension as he walked to the piano and talked to him in a soft tone.

"Do you like it?"

Edward nodded and brushed his hand against the keys of the piano and softly pushed down on one until a soft ping reverberated around the room. He turned to Carlilse and sighed as he made motions with his hands hoping that Carlilsle would understand what he was asking for.

Carlisle looked confused for a moment before understanding seemed to cross his face and he left the room, only to return in a second with a notebook and pen in hand.

"I hope this is all right."

Edward nodded and quickly opened the book and wrote down his reply in an elegant script. _**"It's perfect."**_

Carlisle nodded and a small smile lit up his face until he read what Edward had written down next.

_**"I'm perfectly fine, regarding my mind. I understand that I'm different, but my mind is fine. Aro dislikes me greatly and considers me a waste of space, he wonders constantly when I will die. Do you think I am too?"**_

"Edward I would never see you as a waste of space."

_**"Then why did you get rid of me? Is it because you don't know how to handle me? Because **_**_you feel guilty about how I've turned out?"_**

"I'll admit that I was lacking in judgement when I let you go to the Voulturri, I never considered the consequences and I was lost on how different you are compared to others of our kind. I blamed myself for how you turned out, but I will never let them take you again. You are my family Edward and that will never change."

* * *

><p><strong>1921 (I'm not too sure if this is the right year)<strong>

"Edward!" Carlisle called after him but he ignored it as he rushed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. He was being replaced! He knew it was too good to be true he knew that his simple life would change soon. He just didn't think it would occur so soon. He wanted it to at least last a couple of more years. He had already lived a nice comfortable life with Carlisle for a couple of years, so why did he have to mess it up now? Why was he being replaced? Had he done something wrong that couldn't be forgiven?

Carlisle's words echoed in his mind, and Edward couldn't help but wear a sad smile. So much for always being a family. He finally stopped running when he reached the outskirts of the city they had been inhabiting for the past two years. His mind overloaded with images of what had occurred when Carlisle arrived home with Esme Platt in his arms. Her life drained away after her suicide attempt. Edward could see it clear in her mind, her depression over what she had lost and the pain of the venom in her veins slowly settling in. She twitched for a moment, and Edward saw the worried look Carlisle had on his face as he laid her down on their couch.

Edward bit his lip, wishing that he could actually feel his teeth pierce his rough skin. He could tell why Carlisle was worried, he was thinking about it clearly as he checked her pulse. He thought she would end up just like how he did. A mistake, a vampire that couldn't speak and wasn't useful. He grasped the edge of the table he was standing next to and saw Carlisle flinch when he broke it in half with his strength.

Carlisle quickly turned and eyed Edward with concern in his eyes, but the concern on his mind only spoke of how Edward would react to Esme. He shook his head when a thought crossed Carlisle's mind of Edward hurting Esme.

Edward grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a note on it before slamming it into Carlisle's chest. He barely took notice when Carlisle read the note and instead turned to leave, it was clear that he was not needed for the moment.

Edward shook his head roughly and willed the thoughts away. He moved farther away from the city and sighed in relief as the thoughts that had reached his mind slowly stopped. He walked across the road and glanced around looking for any sign of a car, when he noticed none was coming he began to run again. He barely felt the rush of air that hit him and continued on his way.

He knew he couldn't stay away for long though.

* * *

><p><strong>1928<strong>

Edward barely paid any attention to the film that played in front of a room filled with people. His mind traveling to other places as his red eyes scanned the crowd. Everyone laughed as if in sync as something appeared on the screen that caused such a reaction. All of them were clearly more into what was happening on the screen then he was if their minds said anything about it. Each and every mind seemed to replay what they had already seen.

It was like watching the same film over and over again on several hundred separate screens. His mouth twitched a little at the thought, until his mind caught a stray thought that separated this mind from the others.

Edward felt an immediate reaction, his breathing deepened and his hand reached up to clutch the arm of his seat in a strangle hold. His eyes narrowed slightly and he shook his head as he swallowed thickly. He could feel the beginnings of a growl start in the back of his throat. His eyes scanned the crowd of people with more purpose until they landed on the one that had, such...disgusting thoughts.

He wore a hat, one of the only men in the whole establishment, brave enough to even consider the idea. His eyes weren't focused on the screen and based on his line of thoughts they had never been focused on it from the start.

Edward looked away for a moment taking in how far away he was from the man, a measly three aisle's down. He could easily drag him from his seat and take the very breath he breathes away from him. Edward shook his head deciding that commiting murder in a room full of people was not the ideal choice and focused his mind back on the man.

The man seemed to only have eyes for a woman that sat elegantly across from him. Her outfit standing out, as it was a red that seemed to bring out the paleness of her skin. He followed her when he saw her cross the street to the building. When she bought her ticket, he listened and bought one for himself. He followed her inside and would have grabbed her right there if he could if it hadn't been for the fact that she seemed to be surrounded by so many people, yet traveling with none.

He followed her into the screening room, his eyes glued to her being, never once taking a glance at the elegance the building seemed produced for.

Edward let go of the arm of his chair and simply allowed his hand to rest lightly on his lap. The man's thoughts shifted, so deep in thought was he, that he failed to notice the woman begin to gather her things. The film was obviously far from over, which would give him the perfect chance to do what he wanted with her.

She got up from her seat and with her bag in hand, made her way to the exist, she never noticed that she passed two predators that night. Edward listened as she opened the door and watched as the man got up and followed behind her. When the door closed, he took a calming breath before getting up to follow as well.

The scent of the hallway was dulled, the human contact out here was a small minimum. He preferred it that way as he quickened his pace. His hand grabbed the back of the mans coat pulling him away from the woman he had begun to taunt. He heard the sound of her feet running down the stairs as the man struggled against his grip.

"What are you doing?" The man said, anger filling his tone.

Edward smiled sardonically before flashing the man his fangs, his hand pushing the man's to the side before digging his elongated fangs into the carotid artery. Blood rushed into his mouth, as foul as the man the barely stood in front of him. As Edward drunk his full he knew that it was still better than that of animals, as well as the nagging thought, that if not for him that woman would have perished that night.

* * *

><p><strong>1933<strong>

When he first layed eyes on Rosalie Hale he was beyond pissed at Carlisle. They would have to move now because of her, he was finally beginning to enjoy life with Esme and Carlisle, but it seemed that Carlisle was destined to make his new existence a living hell.

He wished he could scoff when Carlisle had explained that maybe he would take a liking to her, because he didn't wish for him to be alone. He didn't understand how Carlisle could think that when he was with them, he was never truly alone during the day, and he had his studies to attend to, he was always occupied with something.

He shook his head at Carlisle and listened in on Rosalie's thoughts, she had caught a glimpse of him when Carlisle came in with her and instantly took a liking to his looks. Edward shook his head and through his anger knew that he would have to deal with this new attachment to their family, and of course discourage her from trying to gain a relation with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Present (I wrote 1933, before I wrote 1928...thats why there is no mention of his return...if the dates are wrong, don't shoot me..pwease! . OwO)<strong>

He grabbed his books after leaving the lunch room with his family. He grabbed his biology textbook without looking. He'd taken the class too many times to count and by now didn't really need to bother with the textbook, but it would most likely appear very strange if he just showed up and knew everything on the spot. He preferred to at least open the book to its appropriate page before repeating his answer out loud.

He walked into the classroom, being the only one there besides the teacher. He moved instinctively to the middle row and sat down next to the window, choosing to look outside at the rain as the rest of the students slowly piled into the room. He looked up at the board and took in the assignment that had just been written down and turned his book to the assigned page when the door opened.

Out of instinct everyone seemed to look up, making the new girl, Isabella become even more nervous then she had been before. Edward scanned around and noticed that the seat beside his own, was the only one available. Normally, he would have given the time to introduce himself to her when she sat down, however this time it wouldn't be possible.

As she walked in front of the fan placed conveniently in the front of the room, her scent seemed to diffuse around the enclosed area, causing him to stiffen in his seat. His hand reaching up to cover her nose, while his left hand grabbed onto the wood of the desk, he would be sharing with her.

In just mere seconds he had succumbed to the very being he had been trying to deny for so long. In just a few seconds he had become the predator and she had become his prey.

He could grab her right then and there and drain her dry, but then there would be too many witnesses, already his mind was calculating them into casualties. He could kill them all off first, instilling fear into her very being, but it would take too long for him to kill them all, some would scream and eventually be heard. He would have to kill more.

As she sat down in the seat he barely paid her attention, trying to shrink away from her scent, while calculating a better plan. He could write down his introduction and hand it to her as soon as the class reached it's end, he could slowly lead her away from the classroom, from the school and then he could drink her blood. For her scent carried a smell so delicious, so overpowering that he could think of nothing else until she was gone, for she was the problem.

A notebook nearby sent clear, scentless air to him, causing him to think clearer then he had in the first half of class. He instantly stopped his breathing and noticed that the piece of wood he had been clutching had broken away in his hand sometime during his deep thinking. He gripped the piece in his hand until it became nothing more then dust and slowly fixed the hand shaped imprint on the desk until it was nothing but a gaping hole.

An image of Carlisle popped into his mind and he knew that he wouldn't be judged, but where had the years of self control gone that he would give it up because of one girl? Would he really be able to handle the red eyes, and disappointment that even though his family wouldn't voice, he would still hear.

As the bell rang, he made sure to gather up his books and run out of the classroom. He narrowly missed bumping into Alice on his way out, and stopped only because she grabbed onto his arm.

"_Are you okay?"_ she thought and he instantly shook his head in denial. She nodded and dragged him to one of the corners of the hallway that the rest of the students seemed to avoid, something about a ghost.

"I know you're planning to leave." she voiced, her normally cheerful tone, strained.

Although he hadn't actually thought about leaving yet, he knew that it would probably be the right choice. He didn't want to make his family move after only being there for only a few weeks.

"Think about your other options first, ok." Alice said as Edward snatched his arm out of her grip. His eyes quickly flicked over to his family that stood only a few steps away from him, concern over not knowing the full situation.

He gave them a soft nod and turned to leave the building when he heard Alice.

"Jacob's waiting for you at our house."

* * *

><p>He barely paid any attention to the speedometer as he drove home. His mind filled with questions with no answers. As soon as he pulled up to the looming white house he started to calm down. The thought of seeing Jacob, instilled a warmth that had long been gone.<p>

When he stepped out of the car, he wasn't surprised to see Jacob on the porch waving at him with a smile on his face. Edward could tell from his thoughts that he had only been waiting there for a short while and was hoping that he would show up even though Jacob knew he was in school.

"I was hoping you'd come soon and you did! I must have a gift." Jacob said as Edward made his way up the front steps.

Edward let out a soundless laugh and opened the front door of the house, gesturing Jacob inside. As Jacob mumbled and stared at the interior of the house in awe, Edward couldn't shake off the feeling that something about him had changed. He took a deep breath and felt his muscles instantly tense in defense. His mind was going miles a minute as he took in the stronger scent that was flowing off of Jacob in ways.

Edward knew that as Jacob was apart of the Quileute tribe there was a chance that he would end up being just like Ephraim they were related after all. He just didn't think that it would be happening so soon. The last time that they had gotten the chance to talk to one another the scent was barely there. It was as if something has instigated this change in him. Was it because of the time that they had been spending together? Had he somehow called out the instincts of Jacob's inner wolf even though he felt no need to attack Jacob?

A soft shake of his shoulder pulled him from his thoughts, as his eyes connected with concerned brown ones.

"Are you all right?" Jacob asked and Edward found himself hesitating to answer.

Jacob frowned for a second before talking. "I'm not entirely sure if I should take that as a no or as a I'm not sure."

Edward gave Jacob a small smile and ruffled his hair. Edward felt all the emotions of that day start to build up and he felt an almost uncontrollable need to pull Jacob into his arms and breath in his calming scent until he felt sure that he would be able to go on for the days to come.

His hands twitched at his side as if trying to decide for him what to do. His mind however was trying to determine if that would somehow affect their budding friendship, deciding to ignore his thoughts and his own desire, he instead reached out and grasped Jacob's hand with his own. Jacob's warm palm against his own cold one was like a reassurance that he was still alive, that even though he would be forced to live eternity as a cold being he could still feel the warmth of others.

Edward felt Jacob tighten his grip as he lead them up the stairs. His mind still bouncing in circles, he lead Jacob to his room. The door was wipe open as if inviting them in and the view that surrounded his windows seemed to call them forth even more as if begging them to join the wind outside.

"Is this your room?" Jacob asked in awe.

Edward smiled and let go of Jacob's hand as he let him explore the room. He watched as Jacob stopped at his never ending cd collection and took in all the names as if he was trying to memorize them all. Edward walked over to his desk and grabbed his notebook and pen before proceeding to sit on the end of his couch that sat at the far end of the room.

Jacob turned around and Edward watched in amusement as Jacob walked over with a serious expression, before changing into one of confusion.

"No bed?"

Edward couldn't help but shake his head. After all being a monster seemed to require no sleep, but he very well couldn't tell Jacob that.

Jacob sat down next to Edward heavily and waited a moment before talking. "So whats on your mind? You seem really out of it?"

Edward hesitated before opening up the notebook and instantly began to write down what was on his mind, while trying to keep out a few minor details.

"** After all the time I took to control myself, today I felt myself begin to slip. As if everything I've managed to accomplish up to now has been for nothing."**

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked slightly confused about the situation.

"**I almost lost control today. I almost attacked someone."** Edward wrote and Jacob felt even more confused if that was even possible.

"Attacked someone? You? I don't even think that's possible. You're a Cullen you're calm, cool and collected, that's the three c's right there. You just thought you were losing control, but I'm sure you've got a handle on yourself." Jacob said hoping to cheer up his friend even though he was sure that there was something important he was missing from this conversation.

**"Thanks."** Edward wrote down, not entirely sure what to write after hearing something like that.

"No problem." Jacob said with a smile that seemed to push away the tension that had been following them since they entered the house. "And I'm sure that one day you'll tell me everything so I won't base what I say on nothing."

**"You'll have to figure it out yourself. I highly doubt I could tell you."**

"What are you serious?" Jacob groaned in frustration. "Sam keeps telling me the same thing. Figure it out yourself Jacob. It's staring you right in the face Jacob. You know he's threatened to lock me up in my house. He hates that I come to see you all the time. Something about smelling you on my clothes. Is that even possible?"

Edward wasn't entirely sure, but the conversation seemed to stray from the main point.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's pov (somewhat)<strong>

Jacob smiled to himself as he opened the door of his house. He was glad that he had spent some time to talk to Edward. Usually he could only spend a short amount of time with him before he had to leave. He closed the door behind him and looked up in surprise when he saw Sam staring at him in anger, his arms crossed as if he had been waiting a long time.

Sam moved quickly and grabbed Jacob's collar, pulling him into the living room. Jacob instantly felt anger boil up inside of him as he struggled against Sam's hold.

"Let go!" He practically snarled, until he was dropped on the wood floor of the living room. His knees crashed hard against the floor and his hands reached out to catch the rest of his weight.

He looked up and noticed the friends that had abandoned him to join up with Sam's gang. His Father sat in his wheelchair in the corner and Jacob couldn't help but feel saddened that his father was apart of this as well.

He picked himself off from the floor and brushed off imaginary dust. "What is this about?" Jacob asked, almost coming across as nonchalant.

"That's what we would like to know Jacob." His father said in a stern voice that made Jacob want to bow his head in shame.

"What-?" Jacob began only to be cut off.

"We want to know why you seem to want to hang around that leech." Paul said angrily.

"You mean Edward?" Jacob said feeling the need to defend his friend. He could feel the anger that had slipped away come back with full force as his _friends_ seemed to grow agitated with his choice of words. Somehow Jacob knew that this conversation was going to take a turn for the worse.

Was it wrong to want to be friends with the Cullens?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so this chapter had slightly more, like the rest of the confrontation, but I'm tired and I don't really want to write it, so I might put it in the start of the next chapter. This story also has no beta so try not to judge too hard.**

**I'm not too sure with how this chapter turned out, I'm thinking about taking the time to rewrite it later at least the last part. I don't want to rush Edward and Jacob's relationship too much considering Jacob's age.**

**I obviously skipped some parts that relate to the books, for all intents and purposes it is Twilight but with my own mixture of events. I also added Bella because even though she wasn't going to be a part of it originally I decided I needed her in order to progress the story in the way that I wanted it to go.**

**As I said before this story is based off of flashbacks so I hope no one loses interest because there are so many. I am also sleep deprived and blame any mistakes, as well as awkward sentences based on that fact. XP**

_**So please Review and tell me what you think...**_


End file.
